


in my eyes (it’s only you)

by soulofme



Series: Youth [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: I didn’t like to think about how our marks were different. I always thought we’d be the same. But when he got orchids and I got the chrysanthemum, I realized that was impossible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mansae by Seventeen.

The orchids spilling down the length of Eren's arm are still black.

I press my back against the wall and look away from them. I can see the shadow of passing feet from the small sliver of light beneath the door. The supply closet smells like a mixture of ten-year old dust and bleach. I wrinkle my nose to stop myself from sneezing and stare down at Eren again.

He's sitting by my feet like some loyal dog. We haven't said anything to each other for around five minutes. He unwraps the candy bar in his hand and reaches back to give it to me without looking at my face.

"I cheated," Eren murmurs, fingers running over one of the orchids. " _We_  cheated."

"I didn't cheat," I start to say, but then Eren looks pointedly at the small black chrysanthemum on the inside of my wrist.

I tug my sleeve down and take a bite of the candy. It’s too sweet and the peanuts and caramel get stuck between my teeth. I hand it back to Eren and lean my head back.

“We’re not together,” I say.

“I _know_ ,” Eren says, looking at our very different marks. “But…”

“We haven’t found them yet,” I remind him. My mark burns as I say the words. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Eren says with a soft huff, slamming his head back against the wall. I wince at the loud sound. “Just…Jesus _Christ_ , Levi!”

“What?” I snap, irritated. I groan and lick the caramel off of my teeth. “We can’t fix it now.”

Eren goes quiet at that. He rubs at his arm like he’s trying to get rid of the orchid. No amount of scrubbing at it will help. We’ll be stuck with these marks, these ugly, black reminders, until we meet _the one_. Only then will they turn a color, ranging anywhere from creams to vibrant oranges to muted purples, and only _then_ will we really regret this.

Well, maybe _Eren_ would regret it then. I have no regrets now, hiding out with Eren in a supply closet, the feel of his lips on mine still fresh on my mind. It had been wrong to kiss him. I knew that. But neither of us had found our soulmates, so I didn’t consider it to be cheating.

I didn’t like to think about how our marks were different. I always thought we’d be the same. But when he got orchids and I got the chrysanthemum, I realized that was impossible.

That’s the shitty thing about this whole soulmate business. You can spend your whole life looking for someone you’re supposed to be in love with, and you’re expected to forget about anyone _you_ feel you’re in love with. It’s sick, in my honest opinion, and I want nothing to do with it.

My mark begins to burn again. I ignore the pain and slide down the wall so Eren and I are sitting side by side.

“What do we do?” he mutters.

“Nothing,” I say.

Eren doesn’t say anything. He rolls up my sleeve and stares at my chrysanthemum again. He traces the edges of it with his finger and only stops when I grab his wrist between my hands. We look at each other until my eyes land on the orchids again. My heart seizes painfully in my chest, and I find myself wondering if Eren has the same pain I do.

“Nothing?” Eren echoes. I nod, and he smiles bitterly. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
